


Waiting

by Svartalfhild



Category: Masquerada: Songs and Shadows (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-10
Updated: 2017-01-10
Packaged: 2018-09-16 15:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 606
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9277955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Svartalfhild/pseuds/Svartalfhild
Summary: After what happened at the top of the White Spire, Amadea and Kalden discuss how it has affected them.  Set between the final battle and the epilogue.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I scribbled this in my notebook during class last night. I'm sorry if it reads like a distracted person wrote it.

He was so still.  It was unnerving.  They hadn’t really noticed before, but there had been a liveliness to him.  He had always been moving, always busy with some noble purpose or another.  Even in his quiet moments, there was an intensity to his features.  It felt utterly wrong to see him so absent of that energy.

At the same time, there was a peace in the stillness that was comforting from the right perspective.  All of the tension brought on by all of the pain he had endured in the past few days was gone.  He had well earned this tranquility, yet it was still wrong.  Restlessness was all it brought for those who cared for him.

“Amadea, you should get some sleep,” a young redheaded woman heard someone say and she looked up from the book that she had been reading aloud to see Kalden Azrus standing on the other side of their friend’s bed.  There was a sympathetic look in his dark eyes that she struggled to not bristle against.

“I know, but sleep has been rather difficult to find,” she replied, closing her book.

“You too?  And I suppose you read to him because there is nothing else you can do?”

“Yes.”  She looked down at dear Cicero and was suddenly overcome with discomfort at the sight of his mussed hair.  She reached out and combed her fingers through his short brown locks, attempting to make it look more like the neat arrangement he had always kept it in.

“That is why I am here as well.  I cannot help but want to do more for him,” Kalden told her earnestly and their gazes met.  In that moment, they reached an understanding of each other and what Cicero meant to both of them.  They had recognized the pain in each other’s eyes as identical to their own.  It was the pain of loving someone in a way that wasn’t friendship alone and being helpless to protect them.

“I was there, Kalden.  I watched Lucia kill him.  I feel as if I just stood there and let it happen, though my rational mind knows that there was nothing I could have done; I did run, but he was beyond my reach.  How can I be cured of a hurt like that?” Amadea confessed quietly as Kalden took a seat and enveloped Cicero’s hand in his own.

“I know well that kind of hurt.  It is not an easy burden, but I believe relief can be found in the passage of time and the knowledge that he will eventually be alright, that he _will_ wake up,” the Mariner comforted, for as much his own benefit as hers.

“How can you be sure of that?”

“I’m a healer.  I can see how he grows stronger every day.”

“Truly?”

“Yes.”

They exchanged small, hopeful smiles then.  They would have Cicero back soon.  He would be there to grin and laugh and inspire again.  They would see the spark of wit in his emerald eyes and hear the affection in his smooth voice.  That thought was enough to bring some measure of solace to their weary hearts.

“Come back to us soon, Cicero,” Amadea whispered, pressing a kiss to the lanky man’s forehead.  “I leave him in your capable hands,” added to Kalden as she got up to leave.  There was an unspoken agreement between them now that they would love Cicero together, with no need for the bitterness of jealousy.  Cicero’s heart was his own to give in whatever fashion he chose, but they found a new bond in how they had given theirs to him.


End file.
